Good Enough For Me
by Carmine 058
Summary: Izuku no posee buena suerte y es consciente de ello, y aún así saber que su alma gemela es un villano es algo que no vio venir.
1. Capitulo 1

La vida es cruel,nacer sin un Quirk en donde el 80% de la población lo posee es simplemente mala suerte.

Corría por las calles sosteniendo contra su pecho varias hojas que amenazaban con caer en cualquier momento.Iba tarde por quedarse mirando a los héroes ,como siempre, se lamento internamente por su descuido.

Dobló en la esquina sintiendo un ligero alivio pues ya estaba cerca, su rostro golpeó contra el pecho de alguien y sostuvo las hojas contra sí mismo, él y su maldita torpeza.

Alzó la mirada y sus ojos verdes se encontraron con unos ojos violetas que le dieron escalofríos y sintió en su muñeca un cosquilleo. Se disculpó con una ligera sonrisa y continuo corriendo.

Entró a la escuela hecho un desastre, tenía las mejillas rojas por el esfuerzo y sentía que en cualquier momento se caería, jadeo cansado, se detuvo unos minutos antes de caminar más tranquilo al salón correspondiente, entró ante la atenta mirada de los niños y la mirada casi molesta de su compañera, él les saludó con ligero entusiasmo y camino hacia su escritorio dejando a la docente seguir con su clase.

Con sus 20 años y sin Quirk lo más genial que había conseguido era ser maestro para niños,aunque claro con ayuda de otra persona pues el director argumentó que para alguien sin Quirk le resultaría difícil controlar a los niños.

Suspiro agobiado y comenzó a mirar las hojas,por suerte ninguna sé había caído. Su vista viajó hacia su muñeca, cubierta con vendas, ahí estaba el nombre de su alma gemela.

Sacudió la cabeza en busca de alejar esos pensamientos, él mismo se había prometido no pensar en eso y su sueño frustrado de ser un héroe. Esos dos temas le habían traído tristeza y dolor a su vida. Miro a su compañera que hablaba muy animada acerca de los héroes y su deber. Su mirada se perdió en un punto indefinido entre las hojas,¿Como habría sido él como héroe? ¿Que particularidad tendría? Varias preguntas lo azotaron e inconscientemente comenzó a murmurar posibilidades. Salió de sus pensamientos al sentir un ligero jalón en su camisa, frente a él, una de sus alumnas lo miraba con ligera diversión.

-Sensei, otra vez esta murmurando cosas sin sentido? -inquirió las niña de cabello negro. Izuku se sonrojo apenado y dio una mirada rápida a la maestra y los demás niños, suspiro con alivio al menos sólo ella lo había notado.

-lo siento Nana- le sonrió y acarició la cabeza de la chiquilla.

La niña le devolvió la sonrisa antes de regresar a su asiento.

El peliverde miró a las clase entera, todos eso niños poseían un genial Quirk, pero definitivamente Shimura Nana destacaba. El día avanzó entre distintas actividades y sin duda le daba cierta alegría estar alentando a los niños a ser grandes héroes.

Incluso si él sólo era un fracasado Mukosei.

Resóplo un tanto cansado mientras guardaba sus cosas,su compañera Kendo se marchó avisando que iría a la sala de profesores. Tomó su mochila y se acercó a la niña que seguía en su pupitre, dibujando al parecer, se acercó a ella con gran curiosidad.

-Es hora de ir a casa Nana- comentó y la niña asintió sin mirarlo concentrándose totalmente en su trabajo. Izuku dio un vistazo al dibujo. Nana lo había dibujado con un traje verde y una capa blanca a su lado Shimura sostenía su mano. Un dibujo tan lindo que le provocó una sensación de decepción y tristeza profunda.

Él nunca sería un héroe.

-cuando este terminado se lo daré- aseguró ella, guardando sus cosas.

Ambos caminaron rumbo a la salida. Izuku miro a la madre de Nana y la saludo con una sonrisa. Shimura Nana borró la sonrisa que adornaba su rostro al toparse con unos ojos violetas. Sintió una sensación incómoda y se alteró un poco, aquella persona miraba directamente a su sensei. Dio una rápida mirada a su madre y a Izuku, que conservaban ajenos a todo.

-Nana,es hora de irnos- el suave toque en su hombro la sobresalto, ambos la miraban atentos, ella forzó una sonrisa y asintió hacia su madre.

-Adiós Izuku-sensei- se despidió con una sonrisa, dio una rápida mirada al lugar y comprobó que ese sujeto ya no estaba ahí.

Izuku caminaba hacia su departamento,por alguna razón sentía como si lo observaran. Apresuró el paso intentando no correr por el susto. Seguramente se estaba volviendo paranoico, pensó fugazmente en busca de tranquilizarse.

La soledad de su departamento lo tranquilizó un poco, dejó las llaves en la mesa y camino hasta el sofá dejando ahí su mochila.

Encendió el televisor y fue directo a cambiarse aunque tuviera que estar escuchando la palabra "héroe" a cada momento.

Salió de su departamento un tanto nervioso, saludo a sus vecinos con una sonrisa y se apresuró.

La floreria que había pertenecido a su madre era su segundo empleo. Sin embargo dado su torpeza y su nulo conocimiento en flores, el lugar había caído bajo las órdenes de Ibara Shiozaki, ella si era realmente buena eso. Entró ante el sonido de la campanilla, vio a Ibara guardar sus cosas, la saludo amablemente como de costumbre,ella le sonrió.

Ibara trabajaba en la mañana mientras él daba clases y en la tarde ella se iba. Una rutina muy aburrida para variar. Ella se marchó, el peliverde se acomodó en una silla y miró sin mucho interés una revista cortesía de Ibara, había sido un día aburrido en todo sentido.

La conocida campanilla resonó en el lugar, una sonrisa se instaló en sus labios y miró al recién llegado.

-Bienvenido- susurro antes de que su sonrisa se borrará y fuera sustituida por una mueca de confusión,nuevamente sentía un cosquilleo en su muñeca.

Se sintió nervioso cuando esos ojos violetas lo miraban fijamente.

Fijo su mirada en él,ese cabello gris azulado y los ojos violeta se le hacían conocidos.

-Se le ofrece algo?- pregunto confundido.

-Te gustaría ser un villano?-

Izuku se mantuvo en silencio, en busca de señales que indicaran que era una broma. Un incómodo silenciar lleno el lugar y su rostro reflejó una gran confusión.

-Eh?- fue lo único que atinó a decir.

-Lo que oíste- es que acaso hoy no era su día,esquivo la mirada penetrante. Quizá se habían equivocado de persona.

-Disculpe- murmuró inseguro- creo que se equivoca de persona.

-Tu eres Izuku, no? - asintió lentamente, y el sujeto volvió a hablar- entonces no hay ningún error.

\- Yo. .. no tengo un Quirk- susurro con tristeza.Sin embargo sintió verdadero terror al notar que una sonrisa surco los labios de ese hombre, acaso esa era una buena noticia?

¿Que podrían querer de alguien como él?

Se concentró en todas las posibilidades.

Abrió los ojos como platos ¿y si querían usarlo como conejillo de indias? ¿o peor aún lo torturaban? Diversas preguntas lo invadieron y sin darse cuenta comenzó a murmurar como de costumbre.

-Vendrás conmigo- hablo por fin el villano,algo cansado del parloteo, vio como el chico pecoso se sobresaltaba y un ligero sonrojo se instalaba en su rostro.

El silencio volvió a reinar e Izuku se sintió ligeramente impaciente deseoso de que él se fuera y nunca volvería pero muy en el fondo se sentía tranquilo y eso lo asustó, estaba frente a un sujeto desconocido que probablemente fuera un villano y que podría matarlo si se seguía negando.

-Yo realmente no entiendo lo que quieres de mi- dijo en tono serio pero sin atreverse a mirarlo-soy un Mukosei-

El peliverde apretó lo labios mientras miraba hacia la calle, esa palabra lo molestaba de sobremanera. El villano bufo ante sus palabras, parecía cansado de todo.

-Eso no importa- murmuró mientras observaba el lugar sin mucho interés.

-Además- ignoró las palabras, alzó el rostro y lo miro directamente- yo no soy ni seré un villano.

Toda una vida deseando ser un héroe, para de momento le ofrezcan ser un villano, Gracias pero no gracias. Su sueño era salvar vidas no arrebatarlas y aunque era imposible ser héroe se mantenía en ese camino firmemente.

-querias ser un Héroe- Izuku se sobresalto al escuchar esa palabra y fruncio ligeramente el ceño- es por eso ¿no es así?

Se removió algo incómodo en su asiento luchando internamente por asentir ante la pregunta, acaso era muy obvio?

-ven conmigo- pidió nuevamente e hizo una mueca de molestia al verlo negar con la cabeza- sabes? No tienes elección

-Quien eres? - pregunto inseguro,ignorando la pregunta-¿que es lo que quieres de mi? -

-Soy Shinsou Hitoshi y por si no lo has notado soy tu alma gemela- reveló como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, Izuku lo miro con terror. Saltó de su asiento con un nudo en la garganta.

Ahora lo entendía.

No lo buscan para ser un villano,si no como fuente de poder.

En el Instituto le habían enseñado todo sobre las almas gemelas y su importancia en el Quirk de las parejas.

Forzó su memoria al máximo mientras sentía la necesidad de correr.

Podía escuchar la voz de su profesor repitiendose incesante.

El Quirk se fortalece sí se encuentra con su alma gemela.

En algunos casos el Quirk se complementa con el otro.

En caso de que uno de los dos no tenga Quirk, él otro perfecciona el suyo haciéndolo más poderoso.

Ahogo un grito cuando sintió un agarre en su muñeca, Shinsou estaba frente a él. Miró con terror como retiraba el vendaje que cubría su muñeca y él no podía hacer nada para evitarlo por ser presa del miedo.

Escucho un jadeo de sorpresa y sintió ganas de llorar. Su muñeca estaba cubierta por cicatrices y marcas de quemaduras. Apenas se podía leer el nombre de Shinsou.

Sintió un doloroso agarré en sus hombro y cerró los ojos esperando un golpe.

-¿Quien te hizo eso? -pregunto con voz inusualmente tranquila con un matiz de frialdad que provoco un escalofrío en él y se negó a responder- dímelo-

El pecoso lo empujó en busca de liberarse del violento agarre. Las lágrimas descendían por sus mejillas dificultando su vista.

Su mente era un caos, los sentimientos de tristeza e irá lo estaban mareando y lo único que venía a su mente era el rostro angustiado de su amigo de la infancia, Kacchan, aquel que le había hecho esas marcas.

-Dímelo-ordenó Shinsou un tanto más calmado, recibiendo la misma negación. Era obvio que no le iba responder,sin embargo tenía un haz bajo la manga.

Se sacudió el cabello y sin mucho interés se aclaró la garganta-Tienes buenos alumnos sería realmente malo si algo les pasara,no crees?-

El peliverde lo observó con sus ojos cristalinos llenos de miedo por lo dicho. Hitoshi sonrió victorioso lo tenia justo donde quería.

-Por esta vez podras ser un héroe verdadero- dijo en tono de burla- si me dices quien te hizo esas marcas no les pasara nada.

Hitoshi chasqueo la lengua al ver que su chico pecoso estaba paralizado. Bien su paciencia por fin se había terminado.

Dio media vuelta y camino directo a la puerta, tomó el pomo dispuesto a girarlo.

-Iré contigo- lo escucho gritar, volteo para encontrarse con ese lindo rostro cubierto de lágrimas-pero por favor no los lastimes-suplicó en un hilo de voz.

El ojivioleta sonrió arrogante, después le obligaría a decirle.

Extendió su mano y espero que la tomará, él menor la tomo inseguro, sabía que se arrepentiría tarde o temprano.

Pero, con el claro objetivo de salvar a sus alumnos no se permitió dudar,pensó con algo de positivismo que tal vez podria hacer cambiar de opinión a Shinsou.

-Que pasará con mis cosas? - pregunto mientras caminaba detrás de su alma gemela. Miro una vez más la floreria quizá nunca la volvería a ver.

El mayor se encogió de hombros restandole importancia.

-Alguien vendrá por ellas-

Se detuvieron frente a la calle, un auto negro se detuvo frente a ello y ambos entraron. Izuku mantuvo su distancia. Con su corazón latiendo al mil y sentía ansiedad.

Se sintió cansado y mareado,sus ojos se sentía pesados y cayó inconsciente.

Cuando abrió los ojos justo llegaban a su destino. Bajo detrás de Hitoshi. Entaron a un edificio de cinco pisos que daba la imagen de ser un lugar normal, no había personas transitando y las demás casas parecían estar vacías.

Se aferró al brazo de su destinada pareja.Cuando entraron todo se veía normal.

Fue llevado por otra persona a una habitación donde lo encerraron.

Hitoshi volvería en un rato.

La habitación era normal pero la sintió vacía, una celda vacía y fría.

Él no quería estar ahí por ninguna razón, rodeado de villanos que podrían lastimarlo.

Aunque ahora formará parte de ellos.

Hola!!

Estoy volviendo a escribir el fic :'v

La pareja principal es Shinsou x Izuku.

Habrá más como: Shouto x Katsuki, etc.

Una disculpa si hay faltas de ortografía.

Espero que les guste.

Bye,bye.


	2. Capitulo 2

Izuku se sentía intranquilo,la habitación le parecía una cárcel,una cárcel en blanco y negro. Sé acercó a las única ventana del lugar la cual daba una Vista directa hacia la calle. Incluso en una situación así no pudo evitar sentir ligero alivio que le asusto al instante.

Miro una vez la habitación, no llevaba ni treinta minutos ahí y ya había inspeccionado el lugar.

Tampoco era tan grande, una cama grande,que le hizo pensar que la compartiría con Shinsou, una mesita,dos sillas,un armario, un sillón y una puerta que conducía al baño. En el armario sólo habían trajes negros como el de Hitoshi.

Suspiro resignado y se acostó en la cama esperando a que él llegará.

Miro de reojo su muñeca y una mueca se instaló en su rostro,estaba seguro que Shinsou preguntaría y sinceramente ni él sabía como explicarlo. La cubrió con la venda en busca de estar tranquilo.

Así es como se siente estar secuestrado,pensó.

Negó con la cabeza, el no estaba secuestrado había venido porque quería. Porque quería proteger a todos aunque seguramente ellos ignoraban ese hecho.

Un nudo se formó en su garganta,¿Así serían las cosas apartar de ahora? Atrapado en en una habitación esperando a que él llegará.

Se sintió más cansado de lo usual y tenía bastante sueño. Pero deseaba esperar a su alma gemela y hablar adecuadamente sobre su relación,por decirle de alguna forma.

Una nueva duda lo embarcó,porque el lugar era tan silencioso, un lugar lleno de villanos debe ser todo menos silencioso. Tantas dudas y pocas respuestas,pensó agobiado.

-Shinsou Hitoshi- murmuró a la nada.

¿Que tipo de persona sería?

Quizá alguien que solo pensaba en sí mismo sin importarle su alma gemela.

Aunque sinceramente ya había perdido fe en la historia de las almas gemelas en el momento en que esas marcas fueron hechas en sus muñecas.

-Te borraré esas malditas marcas -

La voz de Kacchan resonó en su mente y sintió miedo,miedo de recordar ese día. Su mirada se perdió en el techo. Las marcas le daban sufrimiento.

El aburrimiento le estaba dando sueño y caería dormido en cualquier momento.

Se acomodó y cerró los ojos en busca de dormir después de todo no sabía cuando volvería Hitoshi.

Shinsou entró a la habitación en silencio,y busco con la mirada a su invitado. Izuku se removía incómodo y murmuraba se acercó hasta él con ligera curiosidad.

-Kacchan- lo oyó murmurar y fruncio el ceño. ¿Quien era ese?

Se sintió molesto y frustrado consigo mismo al no saberlo. Lo cubrió con una manta tratando de no despertarlo. Más tarde le preguntaría.

Su vista se fijó en la muñeca del contrario,deslizó la venda y acarició cada una de las marcas realmente quería saber el nombre del responsable y matarlo con sus propias manos.

Pero eso sería después.

Salió de la habitación,cuando Izuku despertará seguro tendría hambre.

Abrió con cansancio los párpados,bostezo y miro a su alrededor tratando de no volver a dormirse.

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa y ahogo un grito por el susto,el de cabello violeta estaba en una silla descansando,se veía fatigado e incluso molesto.

Frente a él un plato que supuso era suyo,pues estaba intacto.

-Come- ordenó el mayor fríamente. El pecoso asintió y noto la manta que lo cubría,se sonrojo levemente.

Se situó frente a él y miro la comida. Comió en silencio el ramen, podía sentir la mirada de su alma gemela sobre él y lo hacía sentirse nervioso.

Miro la ventana y claramente había era de noche,dio una mirada rápida a Hitoshi él seguía mirándolo atentamente como si esperará algo. Se mordió el labio algo ansioso esperaba cualquier tema que no incluyera sus marcas.

-¿Quien es Kacchan? -pregunto el villano sin rodeos.

Recibiendo en respuesta una mirada atónita de Izuku,quien inmediatamente bajo la mirada a su plato,ahora vacío.Espero paciente a que el pecoso contestará pero solamente se quedo callado sin mirarlo. Bufo molesto y salió de la habitación frente a él estaban tres cajas que supuso eran las cosas de Izuku había especificado sólo lo necesario por lo que no podía quejarse las tomó y regreso al interior. El peliverde seguía en la misma posición debatiendo si decirle o no sobre su pasado. Rodó los ojos y le extendió las cajas,Izuku las tomó confundido y con un deje de curiosidad abrió la primera,en ella venía su ropa,miro a al pelimorado y suspiro resignado dejando las cajas en el suelo ignorando que contenían las otras dos.

-Gracias- murmuró con tristeza,eso significaba nunca más volvería s su hogar.

-Izuku no vas a contestar me verdad?- aseguró Shinsou con un deje de impaciencia.

-Shinsou-kun ¿Porque eres un villano? - inquirió inseguro en busca de desviar el tema.

-Porque me gusta no es obvio? -dijo con sarcasmo -pero no trates de cambiar el tema.

-Es justo que me contestes por lo menos una pregunta - acusó infantil.

Un ligero silencio se formo entre ambos, el villano asintió luego de pensarlo.

-Debido a mi Kosei- contestó - una particularidad como la mía era ideal para ser un villano,al menos eso es lo que la gente siempre me dijo -

Esa declaración asombro al peliverde y lo hizo sentirse molesto y decepcionado.

-Tu sólo te dejaste llevar por las palabras de los demás - murmuró con ira -eso es patético.

Shinsou apretó los dientes molesto pero al instante sonrió malicioso y acercó a Izuku.

-Que hay de ti? Aceptaste fácilmente que sólo eras un patético Mukosei.-

-Es diferente - replicó asustado por la cercanía del contrario.

-Lo es? -soltó una risa carente de gracia - no puedes decirme que soy patético cuando tu sólo eres un llorón y débil mukosei que odia a los héroes.

-Te equivocas - grito tratando de no llorar - yo no los odio.

-Los odias - repitió - los envidias aunque lo niegues.

Empujó a Shinsou y se sintió patético mientras lloraba."No odiaba a los héroes y tampoco los envidiaba" trató de convencerse aunque una parte de él sabía que esas palabras eran ciertas.

La habitación se quedó en silencio por segundos antes de que el llanto de Izuku llenará la habitación.

Una parte de Hitoshi se sintió culpable,quizá se había excedido hizo una mueca una sensación de culpa lo embargo y sintió el deber de disculparse.

-Vamos a dormir - dijo al fin e Izuku sólo asintió dejándose guiar por Hitoshi hasta la cama.

La respiración del pecoso se tranquilizó y el de ojos violeta supo que por fin se había dormido. Lo arropo nuevamente y acarició su cabello se acostó más cerca de él y tomó su mano,la calidez que desprendía lo tranquilizó antes de quedarse dormido.

Midoriya se levantó por la luz que se colaba por la ventana,tallo sus ojos y noto que estaba sólo. Suspiro intranquilo Shinsou no le había dicho donde iría,por mucho que no quisiera verlo sentía la necesidad de estar con él.

Se levantó y camino hasta la caja que contenía su ropa,sacó las prendas necesarias y fue hasta el baño directo a darse una ducha.

El agua golpeando contra su rostro le trajo ligera paz y se sintió bien consigo mismo. Se cambio rápidamente y volvió a la habitación,se acerco a las cajas dispuesto a revisarlas dejo la que contenía la ropa de lado y se concentro en las otras. En una estaban dos libros,un álbum de fotos que después miraría y varias cosas que no eran tan importantes y en la otra caja se llevo la decepción de que era mas ropa y zapatos.

En la mesita estaba una nota que capto su atención la tomo con un deje de curiosidad.

Puedes salir,volveré mas tarde y no escapes.

Atte. Shinsou

Izuku trato de no reír y negó suavemente, no iba a huir.

Volvió a leer la nota y miro la puerta, Hitoshi le había dado permiso de salir se debatió entre salir o no,acaso no estaba rodeado de villanos aunque no hubiera visto aun a ninguno. Se acerco a la puerta con desconfianza pintada en su rostro y giro el pomo,abrió lentamente comprobando que no hubiera nadie cerca,salio nerviosos ansioso de volver adentro pero a la vez de explorar mas. Se armo de valor y camino por el pasillo, el lugar realmente se veía normal por lo que un tanto mas seguro continuo avanzando por los pasillos .

Camino y camino por distintos pasillos hasta que calló en cuenta que no sabia como volver,además de que el lugar por fuera se veía mas pequeño y aquí solo encontraba pasillos y puertas cerradas.

-Estoy perdido -dijo incrédulo callendo al suelo.

Un estallido lo sobresalto y casi lloro del susto. Se levantó del suelo y corrió por donde creyó que venia el sonido, casi choco contra una puerta mas grande pero para su suerte o no había alguien dentro, entro rápidamente y no logro ver nada por el humo,espero a que se disipara. Se encontró con lo más parecido a un taller mecánico y donde se originó la explosión estaba una chica de cabello rosa y ojos extraños.

-Diculpa- trató de llamar la atención de la pelirosada pero esta se lamentaba frente al experimento fallido.

-mi bebé - se quejó dramáticamente.

-Disculpa-grito más fuerte.

La chica se dignó a verlo con un deje de molestia,pero al instante sonrió ampliamente y acercó en un rápido movimiento invadiendo su espacio personal.

-tu eres Izuku - dijo con emoción -la pareja de Shinsou.

Se sonrojo ante la cercanía y por las palabras riendo nerviosamente jugando con sus dedos y soltando palabras carentes de sentido.

-Realmente te vez adorable,soy Mei- se presentó- me sorprende que estés aquí. Acaso estas tratando de escapar - comentó mientras lo veía de manera sospechosa.

-Shinsou me dijo que podía salir - aclaró rápidamente- pero me perdí,lamento haber entrado a tu taller sin permiso - se disculpó con una reverencia.

Mei río de forma escandalosa y se alejó de Izuku directo a donde había muchas cámaras.

-Tranquilo,mis bebés son los que hicieron que te "perdieras" -dijo.

-Bebés?-soltó la pregunta confundido.

-Si! -dijo feliz y tomó una pequeña esfera de color gris- este bebé tiene la capacidad de crear ilusiones,no estabas perdido simplemente te trajeron hasta aquí -comentó orgullosa -Fue idea de Shinsou ponerlas cerca de tu habitación.

-Que cruel - susurro indignado.

Aunque mirando bien ese dispositivo,nunca lo había visto.

Además aún si algunos pasillos habían sido una ilusión,había caminado por minutos,por lo que el lugar tenía que ser bastante grande.

-Sabes este lugar es muy grande,muy diferente a como se ve desde afuera - Escucho a Mei hablar,resolviendo sus dudas sobre el edificio - es gracias a un compañero que tiene esa habilidad de él me base para crear este bebé.

-tu bebés son increíbles - reconoció viéndolos con ilusión,mientras la pelirosada trataba de arreglar su fallido experimento.

Todo el lugar se veía genial,sus ojos brillaban entusiasmado.

La puerta su abierta con un movimiento brusco,Izuku volteo y miro como una chica pelinegra se lanzaba a los brazos de Mei llorando desconsolada.

-señorita Hatsume no encuentro a la pareja del señor Shinsou -contó entre lágrimas.

El pecoso alzó una ceja desconcertado por la escena.

-Izuku esta ahí - señaló Mei con gesto desinteresado revisando su invento.

La pelinegra puso sus ojos sobre él y al instante se iluminaban.

Ella se paró frente a él haciendo muchas reverencias.

-Lo siento mucho,estaba preocupada -

Izuku la observó con gesto analítico,tenía el cabello negro hasta los hombros y sus ojos eran color verdes,parecía una persona tranquila.

-Mi nombre es Kanon,el señor Shinsou me pidió que te cuidará -

-una niñera? -interrumpió Mei- Creo que Shinsou a exagerado esta vez.

-Debe tener hambre,traeré su desayuno - dijo la mujer mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas restantes.

Izuku trató de detenerla pues no le agradaba la idea de tener a alguien vigilándolo pero sólo la vio marcharse aunque agradeció el gesto. Suspiro rendido regresando su vista a los inventos de Mei.

La puerta se abrió lentamente y él giro viendo a dos hombres entrar,uno tenía el cabello color gris,o plateado, y el otro era rubio con una sonrisa burlesca adornando su rostro.

-Hatsume,Que es todo ese escándalo? -pidió saber el rubio.

-Buenos días Neito,Tetsutetsu- saludo alegre -por fin aceptarán ser parte de mis inventos?

-Definitivamente no- negó el rubio llamado Nieto,el cual daba una mirada al lugar,encontrándose con la mirada nerviosa de Izuku quien trataba de pasar desapercibido.

-cabello verde,pecoso,aspecto simple y pequeño - describió el rubio con voz maliciosa - eres el mukosei,el alma gemela de Hitoshi.

-"Pequeño,Aspecto simple"-repitió con un TIC en el ojo.

-Monoma Neito- dijo con una mirada arrogante - y este de aquí es mi alma gemela Tetsutetsu.

-Hola- dijo y le ofreció su mano que Izuku no tardó,el sujeto la estrecho en un movimiento brusco involuntario.

-Mucho gusto - murmuró algo mareado.

Ambos parecían muy diferentes pero de alguna forma agradable,tratándose de villanos claro esta.

-Dime Shinsou te controló para que vinieras? -pregunto interesado Neito con un brillo malicioso que lo desconcertó.

-Controlar? -pregunto mirando a cada uno en busca de una respuesta.

-Neito- reprochó su pareja,tomando su mano arrastrándolo hacía la salida -debemos ir a desayunar.

-Ok,adiós Izuku- aquella sonrisa claramente burlona lo lleno de dudas.

-A que se refiere?-le pregunto a Mei,más la pelirosada apenas lo miro.

Ella camino hasta las cámaras,sin contestar,parecía realmente desinteresada en el tema. Sólo se encogió de hombros restándole importancia él también se acercó mirando con un deje de duda.

-Todos tienen a su alma gemela consigo? -inquirió,Hatsume sonrió levemente y señaló una de las tantas pantallas.

-Sólo algunos,como ya viste a Neito y Tetsutetsu -explicó- tú y Shinsou o como otro ejemplo Shouko y Shouya -la cámara se enfocó en una pareja que salía del edificio -sus Quik se complementan.

-Es increíble - susurro,nunca había visto una pareja así pero conocía bien todo acerca de ese tipo de casos.

-Y todo eso lo ves gracias a mis bebés - dijo Mei orgullosa,mirando las pantallas se giró devuelta a su bebé que había fallado - Kanon volvió deberías ir a tú habitación.

Aconsejo Mei,Izuku asintió pues ciertamente Kanon estaba fuera de su habitación con una bandeja. Camino hacia la puerta y se despidió de Mei.

Camino por los pasillos indicados hasta su nuevo hogar.

Kanon le sonrió amablemente,una vez dentro la chica dejó su bandeja en la mesa.

Sonrió agradecido y comenzó a comer mientras ella le servía té,aún tenía dudas acerca de lo dicho por Neito por lo que pregunto inocentemente.

-Cual es el Kosei de Hitoshi? -ella lo miro con un tanto de confusión antes de sonreír.

-Estoy segura que si le preguntas al señor Hitoshi el te lo dirá - animo ella.

-lo haré - aseguró - gracias Kanon-

Comió,pensando en cómo le preguntaría además reprochar el hecho de tener una niñera,Kanon le agradaba, pero él definitivamente no era un niño que necesitaba protección aunque todos pensarán lo contrario.

El pecoso se mantuvo en su habitación a la espera de Hitoshi, con una ligera ansiedad y claro aburrimiento,tenía ganas de ir con Mei y mirar de nuevo sus experimentos pero según Kanon ella ahora mismo estaría ocupada. Se acercó a la ventana y sentó en la silla más cercana suspiró y miro sin muchas ganas al nublado cielo era obvio que llovería en cualquier momento. Fijo su vista en el reloj que descansaba en la mesa antes de desviar la mirada a su celular que estaba abandonado en una caja. Pensó en sus alumnos con nostalgia,se levantó por el álbum y volvió a su asiento miro el contenido con ligeras sonrisas y un sentimiento tranquilizador. Cerró el álbum cuando las gotas chocaron contra el vidrio de la ventana,se abrazó a si mismo,aún ni siquiera era de noche,dio otro vistazo al reloj, eran las 4. Fue hasta el armario y tomó una chaqueta de Shinsou, ignorando el ligero rubor que se instalaban en sus mejillas. Era claro que le quedará grande aún así se sintió bien, su niñera le había sugerido guardar sus pertenencias en el armario junto a las de Shinsou,tomó las cajas y las dejó junto al armario. Regreso junto a la ventana y perdió su vista en la nada,oyendo las suaves gotas chocar contra el vidrio.

La puerta fue golpeada con suavidad,Izuku se reincorporó al momento que la puerta fue abierta, Kanon le sonrió amistosamente trayendo dos bandejas de comida con gran agilidad las colocó en la mesa.

-El señor Shinsou ya está de regreso y me pidió que trajera su comida - comentó amable ante la mirada de Izuku.

-Gracias- dio una pequeña reverencia que la chica no tardó en imitar.

-No hay de que -la oyó susurrar antes de salir por las puerta.

Él suspira y vuelve a su asiento frente a la ventana y siente ligero pesar,su mirada se entristece y se abraza a si mismo en busca de consuelo. Porque recuerda que este no es su hogar si no una prisión y además está sólo.

La puerta se abre nuevamente,pero no se molesta en voltear.

-Izuku- Shinsou lo observa y sonríe internamente.

-Bienvenido Hitoshi -dice al fin el peliverde con una sonrisa que más bien parece mueca.

Ambos se miran y sienten una extraña conexión que los llena de tranquilidad,una ajena tranquilidad que les hace asustarse. Izuku desvía la mirada,sabe que esa tranquilidad se debe al hecho de que son almas gemelas y como tal el lazo se forma.

-Kanon me comentó que conociste a Hatsume- dice Hitoshi una vez que ambos están sentados,listos para comer,Izuku asiente con una ligera sonrisa,frente a él hay un plato de Katsudon,su comida favorita. Alza la mirada dispuesto a agradecer pero siente su rostro sonrojarse, Shinsou lo mira fijamente.

-Te pusiste mi chaqueta - el rostro de Izuku se enciende y comienza a murmurar incoherencias. Hitoshi posa su mano sobre el cabello de su pareja y niega suavemente -no me molesta.

Mientras disfrutan su comida,Izuku mira de reojo al villano inseguro de preguntar sobre su particularidad. Teme que Shinsou llegue a molestarse pero las palabras de Neito resuenan en su cabeza.

-Hitoshi-llama una vez que ambos han terminado de comer,el mayor no contesta pero Izuku sabe que le está prestando atención - ¿Cual es tu kosei?-

El silencio reina por varios minutos e Izuku siente que tal vez Hitoshi se a molestado. Se recuerda mentalmente no volver hacer preguntas innecesarias.

-¿Porque lo preguntas?-en la voz de Shinsou hay desconcierto,lo que tranquiliza al peliverde.

-Bueno... Monoma Neito dijo algo sobre controlarme - termina la oración un tanto confundido.

-No le tomes mucha importancia a las palabras de Neito - Izuku asiente decepcionado por la respuesta. Shinsou se levanta y lo mira de reojo antes de acercarse a la puerta,duda un tanto antes de hablar -Quieres venir?

Los ojos verdes de Izuku muestran asombro por la petición y asiente antes de seguirlo. Se aferra al brazo del villano,Hitoshi alza una ceja pero no se suelta del agarre y continúan caminando. La duda se instala en el rostro de Izuku cuándo pasan de largo el laboratorio de Hatsume y aprieta los labios inseguro sobre si preguntar o no. Su pareja ignora su mirada,indiferente al miedo que siente e Izuku sólo suspira resignado. Recorren algunos pasillos y se detienen frente al elevador,el peliverde hace una mueca ante el desconcierto.

-Adonde vamos?- pregunta ya cansado del silencio y además le inquieta ver que van hacia abajo.

-pensé que te gustaría salir - dice restándole importancia,el más bajo lo mira con asombro y siente la necesidad de sonreír pero se contiene y baja la mirada.

-pero esta lloviendo - recuerda y nuevamente se siente decepcionado.

Shinsou no responde esta vez, el elevador se detiene y ambos salen,Midoriya tiene la sensación de que el lugar a cambiado pero recuerda las palabras de Mei,nada es lo que parece. Mira con curiosidad mientras se acercan a la puerta,el lugar parece un hotel y más que eso,esta vacío.

No hay nadie a la vista,ósea nada de villanos peligrosos.

Aunque el silencio es algo aterrador.

Shinsou abre la puerta principal,el pecoso aspira el olor a tierra mojada y por suerte sólo llovizna sonríe abiertamente cuándo unas gotas caen sobre su rostro.

Hitoshi se recarga en la pared más cercana sin molestarse por la lluvia. Sonríe con disimulo, ver a Izuku tan feliz le genera cierta tranquilidad.

El peliverde observa las calles vacías por la llovizna y voltea hacia el edificio donde se aloja y comprueba que claramente sólo es una fachada. Mientras se estira y mira todo alrededor, porque básicamente desconoce en que lugar estan,mira de vez en cuando a Shinsou en parte le alegra que pueda salir pero le da una sensación de ser algo parecido a una mascota y no sabe precisamente el porque de ese pensamiento.

-Hitoshi- el mencionado lo mira con expresión aburrida,aunque sólo llevan fuera más de 5 minutos - Sólo nos quedaremos aquí?-

El de ojos violetas niega suavemente y sé acera al más bajo.

-Acompañame- pide el villano,el de ojos verdes asiente y ambos vuelven a entrar,la duda nuevamente se instala en Izuku cuando ambos entran al elevador pero esta vez van hacia arriba. Su mirada se cruza con la de Shinsou y siente un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. Da un ligero respingo cuando las puertas del elevador se abren,este no es el piso donde se aloja,lo sabe porque donde están ahora las paredes son de un color grisáceo contrario al blanco que hay en todas las paredes de su piso. Shinsou avanza y el lo sigue de cerca,el silencio es igual de aterrador que en el primer piso,aquí no hay puertas que conduzcan a otro lado y eso lo confunde,tampoco hay pasillos sólo el camino de siguen. Suelta un suspiro que no pasa desapercibido por Shinsou pero este no comenta nada al respecto. Se detienen frente a unas escaleras de metal que dan a una puerta, Izuku supone que debe ser la azotea mientras suben,sus pasos resuenan por el metal y cuando Hitoshi abre la puerta se encuentra con una linda vista.

Hay una mesa y dos sillas las cuales sospechosamente no están mojadas y la llovizna a terminado,hay pequeños jardines en las esquinas que me dan un toque elegante.

Una duda se apodera de su mente y no duda en preguntar.

-¿Porque no venimos aquí antes? -Hitoshi simplemente alza los hombros restándole importancia a la pregunta -

-no sabía adonde llevarte realmente,mi plan era sólo salir un rato hasta que recordé este lugar -

-que cruel -susurra indignado,Hitoshi suelta una ligera risa e Izuku hace un puchero infantil.

El ambiente se relaja hasta convertirse en un silencio cómodo entre los dos,el de pecas revisa las flores del lugar con curiosidad y su alma gemela lo espera en una de las sillas su gesto se ve tranquilo y casi feliz.

La chirriante puerta se abre sin aviso,Kanon le sonríe a ambos y en sus manos una bandeja donde hay una tetera y dos tazas junto con pastelillos y galletas.

Ella se retira tan rápido como llegó,el pecoso se sienta al lado de su pareja.

-Hitoshi- Izuku le sonríe con dulzura - gracias.

El villano desvía la mirada y el más bajo casi podría jurar que había en sonrojo en las mejillas de Hitoshi.

El de ojos verdes ignora cuanto tiempo han estado ahí pero tampoco le preocupa,la vista es genial,los bocadillos son deliciosos y estar con su alma gemela hace que el ambiente sea agradable.

Hablan sobre cualquier tema trivial evitando temas serios o relacionados con los villanos,temas que probablemente terminarían en una discusión.

-Vamos a dentro- ordena Hitoshi y el asiente incluso se ofrece a llevar la bandeja de vuelta pero el otro niega argumentando que alguien vendrá por ella e Izuku espera que ese alguien no sea Kanon.

El camino a la habitación es en silencio, Midoriya bosteza y camina hasta la cama dispuesto a dormir mira a Shinsou que igual camina hacia la cama.

-Izuku- llama el villano antes de que su pareja pueda acostarse - puedes salir -los ojos del pecoso se iluminan y sonríe - siempre y cuando sea sólo este piso,si quieres ir a la azotea será acompañado por Kanon.

El menor asiente sin protestar mientras se recuesta,no le molesta que le limiten hasta donde puede ir,tampoco es que quiera encontrarse con un villano de mal temperamento.

Bosteza nuevamente pero se levanta para cambiarse en la otra esquina Hitoshi revisa su celular, este le da una corta mirada antes de acercarse a la puerta.

-Volveré después - anuncia sin mucho interés y cierra la puerta antes de que Izuku pueda decir algo.

Han pasado dos semanas desde que llegó y ya tiene una rutina establecida que básicamente consiste en despertar,darse un baño,cambiarse,desayunar en compañía de Kanon o sin ella,ir con Mei y debes en cuando charlar con Shouko y Shouya,usualmente trataba de escapar de Neito pero eso era casi imposible aunque su consuelo era que Tetsutetsu siempre estaba ahí para regañar a su pareja. Después de todo dudaba que alguien estuviera acostumbrado al humor cínico de Monoma. La terraza era sin duda su nuevo lugar favorito donde pasaba todas las tardes.

En las noches cenaba con Shinsou que se veía como siempre fatigado y eso no le gustaba,el cansancio que ambos sentían era debido a que no podían pasar mucho tiempo separados.

-Mañana irás con Hatsume - ordena Hitoshi sin mirarlo.

-Pasa algo? -pregunta Izuku extrañado por el tono agrio que uso su pareja.

-Sabes. ..-los ojos de Shinsou parecen afligidos y le provocan tristeza sin razón - soy un villano,todos en este lugar lo somos así que -

-Lo sé- interrumpe el mukosei,sabe que esta en lugar hostil pero trata de acostumbrarse no es eso un gran esfuerzo -

-En unos días tendrás que venir conmigo,no puedo usar mi habilidad si no estas cerca -

El peliverde baja la mirada con gesto dolido,había olvidado una de las razones por las que estaba ahí.

-sin importar lo que haga o pase,no hagas nada estúpido - una vez que acaba de hablar se dirige a la puerta con gesto serio.

-Lo haré si no lastiman a nadie - la petición lo deja perplejo y sé queda en silencio.

La petición es bastante grande y piensa seriamente en ignorarla pero los ojos vidriosos de Izuku lo hacen dudar más de lo que debería.

-no te prometo nada - la simple respuesta es suficiente para que el más bajo suspire tranquilo y esta apunto de agradecer de no ser porque Hitoshi ya se ha ido.

Apenas y puede dormir la duda de que harán lo asusta,pero se aferra a las palabras del otro y confía que no lastimaran a nadie.

Eso quiere creer.

Cuando se levanta nuevamente esta sólo pero no le molesta y continua con su rutina hasta que es hora de ir con Mei,en otras ocasiones estaría emocionado pero en esos momentos, siente tan seguro.

Entra como de costumbre,en el taller sólo están Mei y Shouko la cual le sonríe. Mei sonríe tan emocionada que casi da miedo o al menos es lo que el piensa.

Ella no parece notar que esta temblando de pies y si lo hace no le interesa parece motivada con lo que hace,le muestra distintos prototipos de sus bebés que lo protegerán de cualquier cosa. Desea preguntar el porque de protegerlo pero sabe que no recibirá respuesta alguna.

-toma- ella le extiende un brazalete blanco que por suerte cubrirá él nombre de Shinsou.

Lo mira con genuino interés preguntando con la mirada sobre su función.

-es un escudo burbuja - explica - de protegerá de todo lo que se te acerqué -el asiente levemente - quizá es un poco exagerado pero mi bebé de protegerá.

-Esta basado en el kosei de Kanon -habla esta vez Shouko con esa expresión tan calmada.

-Pero ella no podrá cuidarte siempre,pero mi bebé si- Hatsume lo retira de su muñeca con mucho cuidado - eso es todo, puedes volver a tu habitación.

-Gracias- ambas mujeres le sonríen mientras el va hacia la salida,casi sufre un infarto al encontrarse con Neito busca con la mirada a Tetsutetsu,para su mala suerte este no esta cerca.

-Eres tu -el gesto burlón del rubio nunca cambia y el no esta seguro de acostumbrarse -

-Hola- saluda nerviosamente tratando de huir el rubio ríe mientras se aleja con una sonrisa.

-nos veremos en unos días -

Ahora mientras entra a su habitación desea que ese día no llegue.

Hola!!

Lamento el retraso pero estoy entregando proyectos y no pude actualizar.

Los nombres que recomendaron fueron :Psychic controller y Brainwash cual se oye mejor.

No me gusta usar OC's pero son ligeramente necesarios.

Espero que les guste.

Lamento las faltas de ortografía.

Cuiden se bye bye.


End file.
